


okaerinasai

by moonshine_15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Grandpa Kageyama, Haikyuu Timeskip, Implied Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, KageTsukki friendship dynamic, Kageyama wins Hinata’s heart, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, kurotsukki - Freeform, mention of kageyama/hoshiumi, not beta’d, slight ooc idk, ushioi - Freeform, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_15/pseuds/moonshine_15
Summary: Kageyama looked at Hinata and knew that he’s going to leave, no matter what, because he had that look in his eyes. It’s the same look he gets every time they improve their quick. It was a look of determination, it was his way of saying no one can stop me from doing this.ALTERNATIVELY,Kageyama deals with Hinata’s move and tells the story of how he spent his two years without his spiker.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	okaerinasai

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this was supposed to be a song fic based on the third verse of Taylor Swift’s Cardigan (hence the slightly angsty opening) but it somehow evolved into this.

**okaerinasai.**

[tiredshima 9:00] King, you sure you’re going to do this? 

[tiredshima 9:05] I know you’ve seen this. You didn’t even bother turning off your read receipts.

[tiredshima 9:07] The bus leaves at 10 AM, King. You can still come if you run.

[tiredshima 9:10] You know what, I don’t even know why I bother with you. Just come here. 

Kageyama held his phone above his face and stared at the texts coming from Tsukishima. He sighed before throwing his phone on the other side of the bed and covering his eyes with his arms. He’s not going to move, not even a single inch, from where he is because Hinata already made it clear. He was leaving Kageyama and he knows, some part of him knows and understands where Hinata was coming from. Hinata wanted to learn more and explore more. He wanted to play volleyball and see what he can become outside of his partnership with Kagayema and really, he gets it but the irrational, selfish part of his brain thinks he was being abandoned. 

_“You’re really leaving?” Kageyama was shit when it came to beating around the bush. He already practiced what he was going to do before asking Hinata about it. He had a plan which consisted of their usual training, eating pork buns, and then on the way home, he would ask. But then again, he didn’t really care about tact unless it’s for volleyball. “Yeah, I’m flying to Brazil to train in beach volleyball,” Hinata explained as he played with the ball on his hand._

_“Do you have to?” it was a murmur, he didn’t want to ask but he had to. Kageyama looked at Hinata and knew that he’s going to leave, no matter what, because he had that look in his eyes. It’s the same look he gets every time they improve their quick. It was a look of determination, it was his way of saying no one can stop me from doing this. “Can’t you stay?”_ **_with me_ ** _. It hangs in the air. “I need to know what I can do without you, Kageyama,” Hinata said as he approached the raven-haired setter until they were only a few feet apart. “Let me try flying on my own,” that was the end of the discussion._

There was no yelling, no stopping Hinata to leave but there was a crack in what used to be solid ground. Kageyama never stopped sending tosses because as long as Hinata can spike his sets, he’s good to go but the hangouts after practice stopped. They didn’t go to Sakanoshita Market to get pork buns before going home, no sleepovers, no weekends together… Everything stopped because Kageyama is an idiot and is shit at handling his feelings. He didn’t have anyone to blame for him acting the way he did but himself, he doesn’t have any defense. He just acted the way he did because he wanted to get used to Hinata not being a part of his life, anymore.

_“You’re an idiot,” Tsukishima said before plopping down next to Kageyama during lunch. “Am I?” he received an eye roll from the blonde. “First, you couldn’t confess --” “Hey!” “and now you’re here wallowing in self-pity, distancing yourself, and pining,” “Shut up, Tsukishima, “Can’t you just treasure the remaining time you have?” Tsukishima finished before giving Kageyama. “It sucks,” he said. “I want to be with him. I was going to confess on graduation and ask him to be mine but then he said he’ll leave,” Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama has a strong grasp of what he feels. He just doesn’t know how to act on it, at least that’s what Tsukishima thinks. “I can’t get attached and then have him leave,” ah, there it goes. “Is the king scared?” it was snarky and taunting -- the perfect response for Kageyama’s idiocy._

_“Shut up, tiredshima! You don’t --” “Get it?” Kageyama glared at the ground because it was uncalled for. He knew Tsukishima gets it. “I’m in a long-distance relationship, Kageyama. It’s frustrating when Kuroo gets to experience a lot of things and I’m not with him. I can’t celebrate with him, I can’t comfort him because I’m here and he’s in Tokyo,” he explained. “He’s in university surrounded by lots of pretty people and I’m here,” he added. “I get where you’re coming from but I’m still with him. Three years and we’re still together because I trust him. I trust what we have,” don’t you? “Why are you being so… sincere?” Kageyama asked. He feels touched that Tsukishima actually cares, not that he’ll let the other guy know. He refuses to contribute in building this little shit’s ego. “So I get to say you’re an idiot when you do something shitty,” Tsukishima said before patting Kageyama’s back. “Don’t be an idiot, King,” and then he left._

[tiredshima 10:15] I told you to not be an idiot.

[king 10:16] shut up, tiredshima.

SIXTH MONTH

Kageyama rushed past the busy streets of Sendai towards his and his friends’ go-to izakaya just near the station. He was late. He wants to feel bad about it but he was practicing his tosses with Ushijima-san and Hoshiumi (which is always fun to do). Once Kageyama entered the izakaya, he heard various cheers and laughters coming from the regulars. He quickly navigated his way through the crowd and raised an eyebrow when he saw a familiar rooster hair. “Sorry, I’m late,” he said as he sat down next to Yachi. “Kageyama-kun, why are you late?!” There was a pout on her face which made him snort. She’s clearly buzzed already, he thought. “Hiya, Kageyama-kun,” Tadashi greeted with a grin while Tsukishima just nodded at him before pushing his glasses upwards. “Kuroo-san,” He said with a nod to which the older man returned with a smirk. Kagayema couldn’t resist giving Tsukishima a taunting look after greeting the former Nekoma captain which earned him a kick in the shin. 

“Your friendship with Tsukki is really interesting, Kageyama,” Kuroo said before resting his chin on top of his hand as he looked between the two. “Oh, yeah, it was tough for them to get to where they are now but I think the turning point happened during our second year,” Yamaguchi said before finishing his beer. “Tadashi,” Tsukishima hissed. “Not really, the turning point for me was in our last year of high school,” Kageyama said before sipping his sake. “ _That_ was what did it for you?” Tsukishima finds it ridiculous. He didn’t even want to remember that day because he was trying to find a correlation (there really was, though) between his relationship and Kageyama’s situation. “You were very sincere and supportive, tiredshima,” Kageyama said, making Kuroo gush. “Aw, I didn’t know you had it in you to show that side of you to ‘King’ out of all people,” he said before letting out a hyena laugh. By this time, Tsukishima was already red from embarrassment. 

“Wait, you and Tsukishima-kun had a sincere conversation?” Yachi just couldn’t picture the two of them talking seriously. They’re friends, sure, but serious? Nope. Tsukishima and Kageyama always snarked at each other. “Tsukki, you didn’t tell me about that!” Yamaguchi said as he pretended to be hurt. “What did you two talk about?” Kuroo sounded really curious at this point. 

“Kageyama’s idiocy.”

“Tsukishima’s faith.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh at his (one of the best) friend’s reaction. Tsukishima looks so offended by what he said to the point where it seemed like he was constipated. “Don’t call it like that, idiot!” Kageyama’s laugh intensified. “Ohoho, were you talking about us, Tsukki?” Kuroo teased. “He was all — ow!” Another kick to the shin. “Really, Tsukishima?” He asked the blonde who opted to glare at him. “I hate drunk you,” he said because Kageyama gets extremely talkative when he’s tipsy. 

Yachi’s phone rang, “oh, it’s Hinata-kun!” There was a pause. Suddenly, the light atmosphere was dampened. “Go answer it,” Kageyama said. It’s been six months. They didn’t have to tiptoe around him especially if it’s his own mistakes that got him where he was. A few seconds went by before Yachi answered the call to reveal Hinata’s smiling face. “Yachi!” He then proceeded to greet everyone when Yachi pointed the camera at each person around the table. “Tobio,” he hasn’t heard that one a while. “Hey Sho,” he replied before offering a small smile and raising his cup as if to say cheers. Hinata’s face scrunched up, eyes crinkling, and tears were visible at the corners of his eyes. “TOBIOOOOO,” he suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the room and just like that, they were okay again. 

SEVENTH MONTH

[yamayama-kun 14:00] Don’t forget to eat, dumbass.

[shoyou 14:02] Why aren’t you asleep??? Don’t you have training tomorrow?????? :0

[yamayama-kun 14:05] I have the day off.

[shoyou 14:06] Since when do you do day offs? You don’t do day offs! 

[yamayam-kun 14:07] Rest is also an important part, dumbass. I have to take care of my health.

[shoyou 14:10] (☉_☉) who are you and what have you done to Kagayema Tobio??!

Kageyama snorted before turning, rolling on the left side of the bed and typing a reply.

[yamayama-kun 14:12] Dumbass.

[yamayama-kun 14:13] Good afternoon, Sho.

[Shoyou 14:15] Good night, Bakageyama. ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ ( ˘ ³˘)

_Dumbass._

NINTH MONTH

Kagayema is sure he is gripping his phone too tight and glaring too much at the screen but he didn’t care.

[shoyou 10:15] LOOK! WE MET IN RIO.

Below the message was a picture of Hinata and Oikawa making faces and screaming with their tongues out. They looked… close. Kageyama couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _What is Oikawa-san doing in Brazil?_ Ushijima was walking towards the table in the center of the locker room to get some tea when Kageyama suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him. The setter lifted his phone and turned it towards Ushijima who leaned in so he could see what’s on the screen. What he found made him glare real hard. Ushijima looked at Kageyama and saw him doing the same thing, both having a silent understanding.

Ushijima straightened up and went to get himself a cup of tea before whipping his phone out.

[Ushiwaka 10:17] You saw Hinata Shoyou.

[Tooru 10:18] I see that Tobio-chan already showed you the selfie.

[Ushiwaka 10:20] Are you not supposed to be in Argentina?

[Tooru 10:22] I’m going to be here until the end of the week.

Ushijima sighed at his boyfriend’s spur of the moment trips. He thinks that Tooru just had a stop over and decided to roam around. It would have been nice to be informed, though. 

[Tooru 10:30] Don’t go frowning and turn into a worry wart, now, Wakatoshi. I can already see you doing it which is a feat because I’m on the other side of the world and 12 hours behind.

[Ushiwaka 10:32] Just take care of yourself, Tooru.

[Tooru 10:32] I promise. Now go practice with Tobio-chan and make sure to tell him my tosses are better. (○ﾟε＾○)v (~￣³￣)~

ONE YEAR

Kageyama is currently video chatting with Hinata, talking about what they’ve been doing so far and sharing each other’s progress when it comes to their plays when a thought suddenly occurred to the raven haired boy. “Hey,” Kageyama started, cutting off Hinata’s story about his roommate, Pedro. “What’s up?” Shoyou isn’t blind. He can see Kageyama’s mood shift. “I just realized that I never apologized for not seeing you off,” he explained. “And for being an asshole before you left,” he finished. Kageyama couldn’t look at Hinata. He was embarrassed because he brought it up out of the blue and a little afraid of what the other is going to say. Hinata snorted and let out a laugh. “Bakageyama, that was a year ago! Everything’s all good, now. Why are you bringing it up?” He said while wiping the tears at the corners of his eyes. “I wanted to apologize. Even if it was a year ago, it was still stupid,” Hinata smiled at him before shaking his head. “I get it, I know why you did what you did and honestly? I know I would’ve done the same if our situations were switched.” Kageyama shook his head and stopped the smile that made its way to his lips. “Still think that you’re a dumbass for moving to the otherside of the world when you could’ve learned here. Japan has beach volleyball, too, you know?” Hinata’s face turned red and he became a stuttering mess while trying to defend himself.

ONE YEAR AND TWO MONTHS

[king 6:38] I think I still have feelings for Hinata.

[tiredshima 8:00] Hey Kagayema, 6 AM for that realization? Don’t you think it’s waaaaaaayyy too early?

Kageyama stared at his phone and frowned. What? 

[tiredshima 8:01] It’s Kuroo, btw. Kei is currently making breakfast and has yet to check his phone. 😜

Ah, that explains the difference in the sarcasm

[king 8:04] Good morning, Kuroo-san. Can you please tell Tsukishima that I texted?

[tiredshima 8:07] Oh, come on! Don’t say that. It makes me feel like you’re hanging up on me.

[tiredshima 8:07] How come you still think you have feelings for Chibi-chan, hm?

Kuroo Tetsurou is one curious cat. In fact, Tsukki always told him that one day he will be the epitome of the proverb, curiosity killed the cat. “Tetsu, what are you doing on my phone?” He froze before looking up at Tsukki to see him raising an eyebrow. “Texting Kagayema,” he said. “Why?” Kuroo thinks that as of the moment he’s more of a deer than a cat. “He said he thinks he has feelings for Chibi-chan and I wanna know why,” he answered. The disbelief painted across Tsukki’s face was too funny to ignore. “Kuroo Tetsurou!” 

[king 8:09] um, I think it’s best I talk about this with Tsukishima.

[tiredshima 8:15] Kuroo has been dealt with. So, Hinata?

[king 8:16] … I don’t even want to know.

[king 8:17] Yeah, I think I still like him.

[tiredshima 8:17] You and thinking in one sentence is not something I ever thought I would see.

[tiredshima 8:19] Anyways, is this “realization” supposed to shock me? 

[king 8:20] Stop being a sarcastic little shit.

[tiredshima 8:20] Then stop making this news because it’s not.

[king 8:21] Wow. I should’ve texted Yachi.

[king 8:21] or Yamaguchi.

[tiredshima 8:24] Too late. And don’t interrupt their date. You know how they like having their alone time. 

[king 8:26] Yes, mom. I know.

[tiredshima 8:27] Original, really.

•••

[king 21:09] I have feelings for Hinata, again.

[tiredshima 21:15] Again?

[king 21:17] Fine, I never stopped.

[tiredshima 21:20] Good. At least now I know you’re not as clueless as I think you are.

Fucking Tskishima and his know-it-all tendencies.

[+8183507xxx 22:00] Good luck on your feelings, Kageyema!

[+8183507xxx 22:00] - K.T.

ONE YEAR AND SIX MONTHS

Kageyama is in Rio and currently, all he can think about is: _what the fuck am I doing here?_

[king 2:45] I did something stupid.

[tiredshima 2:48] Not something new but I’ve waited a long time for you to say something like that. This is the best day of my life.

[king 2:49] Can we focus?

[tiredshima 2:50] On your stupidity? Yes, please.

Kageyama calmed himself by doing breathing exercises. He’s jet lagged and extremely moody because he was sat beside a crying kid during his plane ride. He cannot deal with Tsukishima’s snarkiness right now.

[king 2:53] I’m in Rio.

His phone started ringing which made Kageyama roll his eyes. “What?” He asked after answering his phone. “You’re in what now?” Tsukishima’s currently in pure disbelief. “You can read, tiredshima,” admittedly, he just didn’t want to say it again. “Yes, I can but it’s taking some time for my brain to process this certain amount of foolishness,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, again. “You’re a drama queen,” he replied as he walked towards the taxi bay. “Why are you there?” Tsukishima asked. “Isn’t it obvious?” he retorted. “I can’t believe you flew all the way to Rio just to see Hinata. That’s insane even for you,” Tsukishima said but Kageyama can hear the tell-tale signs of a smile.

“I’m not here to see Hinata,” he denied (hoping that their former middle blocker will believe it but knowing he won’t). “Uh-huh,” snarky little shit. “We were given a week off,” Kageyama continued as he got comfortable in the back seat of the taxi. “I wanted to use that time to rest and do some travel,” he further explained as he held up the sign of the hotel he booked for the driver to see. “And it just so happened to be in Rio where the guy you like is currently residing?” Kuroo pulled the magazine he was reading to his chest before looking up and raising an eyebrow at Tsukishima. _Kageyama?_ Kuroo mouthed to which the blonde responded with a nod. “I’m hanging up,” Kagayema said. “Good luck, Kagayema!” He heard Kuroo shout before ending the call.

The ride from the airport wasn’t that long and Kageyama immediately crashed when he got into his room. He was more tired than usual because he headed straight to the airport after their match. Kageyama removed his jacket and sent a message to his teammates (as promised).

Schweiden Adlers

[Kageyama Tobio 3:00] I’m at my hotel.

[Hoshiumi Korai 3:01] GOOD LUCK IN RIO!!!

[Hoshiumi Korai 3:02] Buy me a shirt!

[Romero Nicollas 3:03] Have fun, Kageyema!

[Ushijima Wakatoshi 3:06] Say hello to Hinata Shoyou for me.

[Heiwajima Toshiro 3:06] Hinata Shoyou?

[Ushijima Wakatoshi 3:09] Tobio-chan’s long time crush! (^_<)～☆

[Hirugami Fukuro 3:10] Kageyama has a crush????

[Sokolov Tatsuto 3:13] I’m more worried about Ushijima’s use of emoticons and how he called Kageyama “Tobio-chan”

[Kageyama Tobio 3:30] That was not Ushijima-san. It’s his annoying boyfriend, Oikawa-senpai.

•••

[yamayama-kun 3:25] I’m in Rio.

Kagyema woke up at 12:00 NN with multiple notifications. The Adlers group chat was a mess after he talked about Oikawa. It’s not that their teammates don’t know that Ushijima has a boyfriend, it’s more that they didn’t realize Kageyama knew the said boyfriend or the fact that it’s Oikawa Tooru. He scrolled through the group chat for a while before exiting and opening Hinata’s messages.

[shoyou 7:00] ???????

[shoyou 7:01] Σ(▼□▼ﾒ)＝(￣□￣;)⇒

[shoyou 7:01] KAGEYAMA UR IN RIO??????????

[shoyou 7:02] WHERE?

[shoyou 7:03] WHY??????????

[shoyou 7:30] KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[shoyou 7:35] why arent u answering ur phone???

[shoyou 8:00] ur probs jet lagged, ill let u sleep in.

[yamayama-kun 12:30] I’m at the hotel, right now. I’ll send you the address.

[yamayama-kun 12:31] I’m here for vacation. We were given a week off after yesterday’s match.

[shoyou 12:32] Have you eaten? I’m close by! Let’s get lunch!

“Yamayama!” Hinata shouted as he ran towards his setter when he saw him get out of the hotel. Kageyama looked at Hinata’s grinning face which made his lips twitch upwards. The small smile he had turned into a frown because the tangerine head was not slowing down, _at all_. “Oy, Hinata,” Kageyama said as he took a few steps back. “Slow down, dumbass!” He yelled before he was suddenly jumped on and hugged tight. Kageyama sighed before wrapping his arms around his spiker. 

“Stupid,” Kageyama mutters as he hugged Hinata tighter. He missed Shoyou. It was some sort of open secret. He doesn’t say it but it’s there. It lingers in the conversation, on how his face sometimes softens when he talks to Hinata, how he listens to all his stories. Sure, he has feelings for Hinata but the dumbass also happens to be one of Kageyama’s best friends. “You about done with the hug?” Kageyama snarked, making the other boy pull away and playfully glare at him. “Whatever, Bakageyama,” he replied.

They started walking towards Hinata's favorite diner. There were some occasional pointing of places here and there and a little bit of sharing about why the said place is memorable. It was a comfortable walk filled with fun babble and sarcasm. When they arrived at the diner, Hinata ordered two of his usuals because - and Kageyema quotes - _‘It’s so amazing, yamayama! You have to try it and see for yourself!’_ to which the raven head replied with _‘you mean taste, dumbass?’_ Hinata clicked his tongue before telling him that he’s been _‘hanging out with Tsukishima, too much.’_

“How long will you be here, Tobio?” Hinata asked after their eating contest -- of course, it turned into an eating contest to which came to a draw, much to Kageyama’s dismay. It was supposed to be his win but Hinata insisted that it didn’t count because he finished his drink before Kageyama did. “I’ll leave early Saturday,” he said before wiping his lips. “Can we hang out everyday until then?” He wasn’t sure why Hinata suddenly became shy. It was almost a whisper and if Kageyama wasn’t paying attention he wouldn’t have heard it. “Of course,” he said.

And so they did. Every day for the past seven days, they hung out. Most days were spent playing volleyball. Kageyama got to set to Hinata again and it was… exhilarating. It took some time for them to get the rhythm right but they managed. They also played beach volleyball. Kageyama was shit at it and had a hard time getting used to the feel of the sand -- _“Yamayama, The Great King is waaaaay better than you at this!”_ Hinata shouted as he laughed. _“Shut up, dumbass!”_

Then there were times when they just went sightseeing. They visited Cristo Redentor, Copacabana, and watched a football game in Maracana stadium (they were lucky to get tickets, really). They ate good food together and sometimes, with Hinata’s friends. Kageyama also got to know Pedro and got close to him by talking about mangas. They went to get coffee, acai cuco, and all kinds of things. On his last day in Rio, Kageyama opted to buy souvenirs for his teammates and their coaches. “Who’s that for?” Hinata asked when Kageyama was picking out a shirt. “It’s for Korai. He said to get him one,” Hinata became silent making Kageyama turn to look. “You okay, dumbass?” He asked when he saw the orange head frowning and fumbling with his shirt. 

[Hoshiumi Korai 3:00] KAGEYAMA

[Hoshiumi Korai 3:00] DON’T FORGET MY SHIRT

Kageyama snorted before shaking his head and taking a picture of the shirt he’s planning on buying.

[Kageyama Tobio 3:03] Got it.

“Are the two of you close?” Hinata asked as they walked back towards Kageyama’s hotel. “Well, we _are_ teammates,” He replied. “We usually stay behind to do additional practice,” he added. The rest of the walk was filled with comfortable silence. Kageyama was just really trying to enjoy the last few hours he’ll get to spend with Hinata before returning to Japan. “I’ll see you off,” Hinata said out of the blue which startled the raven haired. “What?” Kageyama asked incredulously. “I said that I’ll see you off,” it was firmer this time. Kageyama chuckled, “is this you ‘beating’ me at seeing a friend off?” Hinata licked his lips before smiling, “nope, this is just me being a good friend,” he said before sticking his tongue out. “Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered before ruffling Hinata’s hair.

TWO YEARS

To say that Kageyama was excited would be an understatement. Hinata came home and joined the MSBY Black Jackals -- the team they will be playing today. He hasn’t played against Shoyou since their middle school and he really wants to see how much he’s improved over the course of two years. “You look good today, Kageyama,” Ushijima said. “I think today will be fun,” he answered before giving the older one a barely there smile and excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

“It’s time ta go, go, go! Potty tiiime, potty tiiime…!” Kageyama snorted as he heard the familiar voice. “Not gonna have any bowel issues today, are you?” He called out making Hinata turn to him with a grin. “Heck, no. I’m not the kind of guy who gets stomach troubles before games anymore,” He answered. Kageyama just gave him a deadpanned look, “you’d better not, you runt.” Hinata’s eyes widened with shock before exclaiming, “Kagayema, you… you’ve really grown up!” Then Kageyama was suddenly raising his arms to try and slap the back of Hinata’s head to which the latter quickly dodged, _thank goodness for my reflexes_. Hinata thought.

Suddenly, the hallway became crowded due to their teammates appearing and was filled with talks of arm wrestling courtesy of Hinata Shoyou. “Hinata Shoyou, you’re here!” _oh boy, here we go_. “How tall are you now?!” Kageyama could not help but roll his eyes (maybe Hinata is right, Tsukishima’s snarkiness is rubbing off on him). “Korai, didn’t you already check that on the MSBY site earlier?” Kageyama asked but the two spikers ignored him. “I’m 5’7” and three quartes!” Hinata answered. Hoshiumi’s grin was so wide and his eyes lit up when he took in the fact that he’s taller, “Hah! I win!” Did he just want to declare that he won? “Alright, Korai, let’s go,” Kageyama said before pulling the top of the spiker’s jacket and dragging him away.

Atsumu and Sakusa turned to look at Hinata to see him frowning. _He looks… jealous_ . Both of them thought. “Tobio,” Kageyama came to an abrupt halt at the mention of his first name. He let go of Hoshiumi’s jacket - _hey!_ \- before turning around. Hinata was glaring. “You haven’t forgotten what I’ve told you, have you?” Kageyama cocked his head to the side. “No,” he replied. Hinata closed in on the gap between them until they were only a feet apart before looking up at Kageyama, face suddenly determined. “Good,” Hinata said before pushing past Kageyama. 

_“Tobio,” Hinata called out when he was about to enter the airport. Kageyama looked at his orange head spiker. “I’m getting there,” Hinata firmly said, eyes lit with determination. “Wait for me,” he finished. “Yosh,” Kageyama replied with a small smile before nodding at Hinata and going into the airport._

The game started with Kageyama’s serve. It was more of an offense, really. His serves were intense, everybody knows that but Hinata -- of course, Shoyou will be able to receive it and seeing that made Kageyama grin from ear to ear. _Finally_. Miya Atsuma raised his arms, moving directly under the ball because first thing’s first, Hinata has to say hello. With the speed of lightning, a toss was sent to Hinata’s direction. He jumped, form perfect, and spiked the ball on the side of the court, “I’m here!!!” The crowd didn’t know what he was talking about but he vaguely heard a _‘welcome home’_ which meant that his old teammates were watching somewhere. Hinata looked at Kageyama, standing at the edge of the white line and saw him smiling. _I’m here,_ Hinata thought. “Took you long enough,” Kageyama muttered to himself before crouching down and preparing himself to receive the ball to be served by Miya Atsumu. 

The game lasted for so long. If Hinata was being honest with himself, he didn’t want it to end. It’s been a long time since he played with a team, a long time since he played with monster level skilled players, a very long time since he played against Kageyama Tobio. When he told him to wait, this isn’t _just_ what he meant. He was asking Kageyama to wait for _him._

It took Hinata one year and six months to ask Tobio to do just that. It took a visit from Tobio to intensify what he felt, it took Tobio saying Hoshiumi’s first name with a soft look… it took him so long when he should’ve asked the moment Tobio asked for him to stay. That time, he couldn’t really think straight. He wanted to stay and be with Kageyama but he also wanted to grow. He didn’t lie when he said that he wants to discover what he can do outside of their partnership but what he didn’t say was he’s also scared. Over the years that they have spent as teammates, he got to watch Kageyama develop. His tosses became more accurate and his jump serves got harder to receive. He also improved his blocking skills and strengthened his receives. Hinata got scared of being left behind by the person he wanted to stay by his side and at the time, it seemed like the only solution was to go.

After the confrontation, a strain formed in his relationship with Kageyama. They’re still amazing on court however, off court is a different story. They stopped hanging out with each other. Whenever the Karasuno First Years (yes, they were in their last year of high school and they still call each other that) go to Sakanoshita Store to eat after practice, Kageyama would always pass and say that he had to go home early for either this or that. It got to the point where Hinata brokedown because he couldn’t cope with the loss of presence. 

“Tadashi-kun,” Hinata muttered one day after practice. Kageyama immediately left after training because he had to watch their newly adopted dog. “Yeah, Hinata?” Tadashi asked, eyebrows raised and looking at his friend who was already frowning. “I…” Hinata trailed off before gulping. “I… miss Tobio,” _oh,_ Tadashi thought as he watched his usually happy friend gulp and try to hold back his tears (which ended up falling anyways). Tadashi couldn’t offer any words of comfort because he doesn’t really know what to say so he just opted to give his friend a comforting hug. 

Fast forward to the day when Hinata was leaving, he thought that Tobio would show up. A part of him believed that his friend (let’s be honest, though, he’s way more than that for Hinata) will see him off, hug him, and wish him luck. Or at least for Tobio to show up and say that he can wait — that he will. “He’s an idiot,” Tsukishima said as he glared at his phone. “It’s okay, Tsukishima. I didn’t really think he’ll see me off,” he responded, waving his hand as he did to show nonchalance but his friends saw through the act. “It’ll be okay, Hinata-kun,” Yachi said before hugging him. “Good luck in Brazil and don’t forget to text us,” Yamaguchi reminded as he gave him a half hug and a pat on the back. “Break a leg, you simpleton,” Tsukishima snarked but then it was followed by a small smile. “Don’t miss me too much, you guys,” he said before going inside the bus.

_By the time I’m done, I’ll be standing beside you, Tobio._

Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts when Ushiwaka’s spike landed on their court side with a loud sound. The game continued on like that. Both teams were matching each other in offense and defense however in the end, the MSBY Black Jackals prevailed. The set score was 3-1. The teams bowed and shook hands. Hinata and Kageyama faced each other, both grinning. “You’re here,” Kageyama said. “I’m here,” Hinata confirmed. 

“Now, I have 1,096 wins and 1,100 losses,” Hinata said. “Even if I’m four points ahead, I feel like today was a major loss,” Kageyama said before ducking under the net and moving closer to Hinata. “I guess I just have to win, again,” he further stated which made Hinata laugh, “Bakageyama!” Tobio snorted, he hasn’t heard that one in a while. “I won’t lose to you,” Hinata declared after he finished laughing.

**_If you get really good, I promise you somebody who’s even better will come and find you._ **

_Hey, Ojiisan, I think I found that someone already. I also think that I want him to be a part of my life not just as a former teammate, friend, or rival. I’ve known this for quite some time but I was scared but seeing him now, grinning at me, once again made me realize that I’m no longer scared._

“Shoyou,” suddenly, the crowd vanished and all Kageyama could focus on was him. “I’m in love with you,” Hinata’s eyes widened making Kageyama softly smile at him. “Please go out with me,” he finished. There was a pregnant pause and the air around them felt electric. Hinata grinned, head cocked to the side with tears of joy forming at the corners of his eyes. “I guess that’s 1,101 losses, now,” he answered.

BONUS

Karasuno First Year Group

[best decoy 7:00 sent a photo]

[best decoy 7:02] we’re going on a date!

[manager-san 7:05] EHHH?????

[manager-san 7:05] OMG I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, HINATA-KUN!!! 😭😭

[captain 7:07] Congratulations, you guys! Let’s double-date sometimes haha

[smirky read blocker 7:10] Took you long enough.

[smirky read blocker 7:11] Also, why are you taking a photo outside the restroom???

“Mind telling me what made my Kei smile like that?” Kuroo asked before reaching out to touch Tsukishima’s cheek and drawing circles on it. “Just idiots,” Tsukishima replied before locking his phone and continuing his dinner date with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki is the president of the KageHina fans club. No one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
